<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日后谈之《旅行家》  第三次补档-春眠不觉辣 by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379842">日后谈之《旅行家》  第三次补档-春眠不觉辣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日后谈之《旅行家》  第三次补档-春眠不觉辣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日后谈之《旅行家》  第三次补档-春眠不觉辣</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc js-innerpage">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-body">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-side">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-sidewrap">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-face">
          <p><br/>				    <a class="f-trans face js-nick-hover" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">
					    
				    </a><br/>				</p>
        </div>
        <div class="m-about">
          <p>莫 抬 杠  莫 出 警  莫 碰 瓷</p>
        </div>
        <div class="f-clear m-nav">
          <p></p>
          <div class="navitm sixin">
            <p>
              
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="navitm guidang">
            <p>
              
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="m-search">
          <p><br/>                    <a class="f-icon" href="#">搜索</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="g-main">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-nick">
        <p>
          <a href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">春眠不觉辣</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="g-innerbody">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-detail m-detail-article">
          <p></p>
          <div class="content">
            <p></p>
            <div class="wrap f-clear">
              <h2 class="f-thide title">
                <a href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f">日后谈之《旅行家》  第三次补档</a>
              </h2>
              <p></p>
              <div class="text">
                <p>
                  <strong>
                    <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929">自助食用指南</a>
                  </strong>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="otherinfo">
              <p></p>
              <div class="cmtandhot">
                <p><br/>                                <a class="hot" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f">
                                    
                                    <span class="">1</span>
                                </a><br/>                                <a class="cmt js-nonumber" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f">
                                    
                                    <span class="">0</span>
                                </a><br/>                            </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="m-otherinfo2 f-clear">
          <p></p>
          <div class="infowrap">
            <p></p>
            <div class="tagandfrom">
              <p></p>
              <div class="f-clear tagarea">
                <p>                            <a href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA">泉レオ</a></p>
                <p>                            <a href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo">泉leo</a></p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="timeandcc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="time">
                <p>2018-05-01</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ccarea">
                <p><br/>                            <br/>                        </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="m-innerpager">
          <p><br/>                    <a class="f-icon prev" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bd17b0">上一篇</a><br/>                    <a class="f-icon next" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bb75ec">下一篇</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
        <div class="m-comment js-comment-border">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="m-hot">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>热度(1)</p>
          </div>
          <ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/">钦钦明月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-copyr">
        <p>
          <span class="copyr">© <a href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">春眠不觉辣</a><span class="sep"> | </span>Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="m-gotop">
      <p><br/>            <a class="f-trans f-icon gotop" href="#">回到顶部</a><br/>        </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>